


Slipping Work Ethic

by FluffyGremlin



Series: Never make bets with a lawyer. [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/290008">Attaboy, Clarence</a>, this time Mike is the one on the losing end of the bet and finds himself proofing legal briefs in a scrap of blue silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Work Ethic

“The three forms of indirect rejection are counter offers, conditional acceptances, and the placing of additional terms.” Mike leans back in his chair, raising his arms and clasping his fingers behind his head with a satisfied look on his face.

“Wrong,” Harvey says, smirking as he snapped the book closed.

“That was not wrong.” Mike shakes his head. Harvey holds up the book so that Mike could clearly see the cover.

“They changed the order in the new edition.” Harvey drops the book down onto his desk before sitting down and Mike moved to grab it.

“That… that isn’t even fair.” Mike flips through the book, shaking his head once he gets to the correct page.

“You never dictated _which_ edition of BarBri’s we were using.” The lawyer smoothes his hand down his tie as Mike glares at him.

“This edition isn’t even available to the public yet.” Harvey only shrugs. Mike resists the urge to throw the book at him, instead tossing it off to the side in a fit of pique.

“If you want to back out…” Harvey spreads his hands in a placating manner that only served to egg Mike on.

“No way,” the blonde says, shaking his head. “But I’m not going to forget this the next time we make a bet.”

The way Harvey’s face split into a wide grin, his eyes crinkling at the edges, makes Mike almost regret his stubbornness. Almost…

 

\------------------------------------------------

Mike takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking at himself in the mirror.

“You hate me.” Harvey moves behind him, coming close enough that Mike can see the see the head tilt that normally preludes an eye roll.

“That’s not true,” the older man says as he brings one wide hand to rest on Mike’s hip. “If I hated you it would have been a thong.”

Mike sighs before turning around to face the other man, relishing the way Harvey’s hand slides along his back.

“There is no way I’m going to be able to get any work accomplished around you while wearing these.” He gestures down at the thin pair of women’s underwear Harvey had tossed at him that morning. The cornflower blue silk rides low on his thin hips and seems to emphasize their sharpness. He’s been half-hard since slipping them on and the way Harvey was staring down between them wasn’t helping.

“That’s why you’re going to be working for Louis today.” Harvey looks up and winks at him as Mike chokes back his protest. “Unless, of course, you’re backing out.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Mike says through gritted teeth, pulling away from the other man.

“I wouldn’t want your work ethic to slip.” Harvey’s eyes dart back down and he licks his lips in a way that makes Mike’s dick twitch in interest.

“I’ll slip your work ethic,” Mike mutters as he pushes past Harvey to finish getting dressed, running a hand through his hair and calling it a job well done.

\----------------------------------------------

Mike spends the day trying to remind himself that no matter how many times Kyle looks at him sideways, the other man _can’t_ actually see through his suit. He just grits his teeth every time Louis shows up with another brief to proof and does his best not to squirm in his seat. No matter how late in the day it is, the silk still feels cool against his skin and it’s far beyond the point of no return by the time Harvey shows up at his cubical, leaning against the flimsy wall as if he owned the entire block.

“How was work today, rookie?” Mike flits his eyes up long enough to glare at the lawyer before turning his attention back at the last folder in front of him. He can feel Harvey watching him as he turns another page and he is about to finally say something to break the silent tension when Louis’ voice echoes through the empty office.

“My office, after Louis goes home,” Harvey says softly, turning towards the shorter lawyer and nodding at him in a placating way before following him away from Mike and his unending sexual frustration.

\------------------------------------------------

New York is cold looking from high up. The bright lights twinkle like sun on ice. Mike finds himself leaning forward over one of the ledges lining Harvey’s office, staring down at the slow moving traffic below them. He’s so lost in existential musings that he doesn’t even hear the other man come up behind him.

“Is this punishment for me making you work for Louis?” Harvey asks. Mike looks up quickly and finds Harvey standing so close behind him that a subtle shift of his hips would bring his ass in contact with the other man’s crotch.

“I should punish you,” Mike grouses as he straightens up. He turns around, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No pouting, pup,” Harvey says, tapping Mike’s chin and forcing his eyes up a bit. “You made me do it for a whole week.”

“That was _before_ we started having sex,” Mike points out.

“And?” Harvey takes a step back, brining one hand up to loosen his tie and undo his top button. Mike watches the way the other man’s fingers move along his neck and it takes him a moment to formulate any sort of response.

“And you have some stupid rule about no sex at the office but all I could think about all day was your tongue on my cock and silk on my balls and I hate you.” Mike bites his lip to stop the stream of words.

“Hate?” Harvey steps forward, moving into Mike’s personal space. He brings one hand up to Mike’s hip, much the same way he had that morning, and pulls Mike closer. “You _hate_ me?”

“Yes.” Mike clenches his jaw and stares past Harvey as the other man brings his other hand up to rest on the small of Mike’s back.

“And you hate when I do this, right?” Harvey leans in and runs the tip of his tongue along the curve of Mike’s ear. The slighter man nods, not trusting himself to open his mouth. “And this?” Harvey’s teeth replace his tongue and Mike’s hips jerk forward slightly with a mind of their own.

Mike can feel Harvey grin against his neck before the other man begins pressing wet, open mouthed kisses down the length of it. The brunet takes his hand off of Mike’s hip and tugs at his tie, quickly undoing the loose knot and slipping it free. He straightens up then and pulls back far enough to stare into Mike’s eyes.

“Still hate me?”

“So much,” Mike groans before rushing forward, grabbing Harvey’s face with both hands to tilt his head just right to allow Mike to kiss him until neither can breathe. An entire day’s worth of want and frustration pour through him, pooling in his stomach as Harvey’s hands begin to work their way under his shirt tails. Both men gasp when his hands slip down the back of Mike’s trousers.

“Fuck, kid,” Harvey moans, tightening his hold and grinding Mike’s hips into his own. “You have no idea how many times I just wanted to grab you and drag you into the nearest conference room.”

“I’m sure Jessica appreciated your discretion.” Mike gasps when Harvey digs his fingers into his ass, slipping slightly on the silk.

“Mouthy,” Harvey says quietly as he pulls away, sliding his hands out of the back of Mike’s trousers and settling them instead on the front of them, one cupping the bulge of his hardening cock and the other undoing the small button that holds them tight before pulling down the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace.

“God,” Mike breathes out. “Don’t even say a word,” he adds, seeing the cocky smirk already making its way onto Harvey’s face. The older man only huffs out a chuckle before pushing Mike’s trousers down his thighs, revealing body warmed blue silk. Mike almost bites through his bottom lip when the other man drops to his knees and noses at Mike’s erection through the panties. He groans as Harvey’s tongues reaches out, running lightly along the length of him. It reminded him of the first night they’d been together and that alone was enough to make his cock twitch.

“Eager,” Harvey says approvingly, his hot breath brushing over Mike as he leans in again to mouth at his erection. The blond looks down at the other man, still fully suited, dark eyes shadowed as he pressed his tongue against the damp patch that had been growing throughout the day where the panties rubbed against the head of his cock.

“Come on,” Mike begged, closing his eyes and feeling the muscles in his legs tremble as Harvey continued to tease him. “Fuck, please, Harvey, just…”

“Just what?” Harvey glances up at him, reaching up to rub his cock through the silk. Mike leans back against the ledge, not caring which of the baseballs got shifted. “What, Mike? What do you want?” His voice is low and Mike can feel it vibrate through him all the way down to his toes.

“Fuck me. Please.” Mike opens his eyes to find Harvey smiling up at him.

“Again,” Harvey growls, standing up suddenly and leaving Mike leaning against the shelf as he slowly undoes his own trousers.

“I hate you.”

“Obviously you don’t. And that’s not what I wanted to hear.” Harvey backs up further, one hand sliding inside his own trousers as Mike watches. The older man turns towards his desk and rummages through the pockets of his suit jacket where it hangs over the back of his chair. When he turns back around he’s holding lube and a condom and Mike is pretty sure he’s never going to be able to work in Harvey’s office again without getting a hard on.

“Tell me what you want, Mike.” Harvey says, pushing his trousers and boxers down until they bunch around his thighs.

“I want you,” Mike says, moving forward as smoothly as possible with his slacks around his knees. “I want you to bend me over that desk and fuck me and…” His words are cut off when Harvey grabs his arm and pulls him forward into a heated kiss, their groins rubbing together with only the thin scrap of silk between them. He moans against Harvey’s lips when wet fingers pushed aside the edge of the panties and rubbed against his ass.

Harvey pulls back and watches with dark eyes as Mike moves to lean over the desk, legs spread as far as he could manage. The older man hums in approval before pushing aside the edge of the panties again, slipping one lubed finger into Mike without warning. He opens him up messily; lube soaking through the silk each time he slips his fingers in and out. Finally, when Mike is shuddering around three fingers and making tiny pleading noises in the back of his throat, Harvey slips on the condom and replaces his fingers with his cock in one quick movement.

Both men groan as Harvey bottoms out, his hips pressing into the silk that’s bunched up on Mike’s ass. The sex is fast and rough, Harvey pushing one hand down on Mike’s back to keep the other man flat against the desk as the other digs into his hip with each thrust. The office is filled with moans and gasp and whispers begging for more, faster, harder.

“Don’t come,” Harvey moans against Mike’s neck, leaning forward to change the angle as his thrusting sped up. “Don’t.” He can feel rather than see Mike nod before his orgasm over takes him. He fucks into Mike’s ass several more times before pulling back and allowing himself to slip out.

“You can’t…” Mike gasps as Harvey straightens him up and twirls him around, wrapping one hand around his silk-clad cock as the other wraps around the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss full of teeth.

“Now,” Harvey says, twisting his wrist just so. Mike shouts as he comes, grasping onto Harvey’s shoulders to keep himself upright. He glances down once he’s caught his breath and finds a mess of cum turning the light blue silk dark.

“I just… you just…” He looks up to find Harvey smiling at him like a lazy cat still picking feathers from his teeth.

“Remember that bet we made last week?” Harvey reaches down and runs one finger along the damp material, making Mike whimper at the overstimulation. “I win.


End file.
